userversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cobweb
If you're reading this, that means tht you've come. I want you to know that I'm not a sockpuppet, have never sockpuppeted and never will. Also, we really are separate people. Alicia is tormenting my brother. I can't stress that enogh. Just give me a chance to explain, on the Fantendo Wiki, in detail, please? Listen!!!!!!! Okay, I see 1. I didn't know Alicia did what she did until yesterday, when you banned me on Fantendo. 2. Drake, Aurora and I don't have any reason to lie to you. 3. What Alicia said is not proof of Drake, I, and Aurora sockpuupeting. You can't ban us based on what she said. 4. I think you've probably noticed this by now, but here I'm the founder of this wiki, so I can ban YOU for anything I want. But then I'll just sink to your level. Enjoy your stay here, ass-head. 5. Lastly, I would give you a second chance if somthing like this happened. Why not give me one? X-Rocky 02:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC)X-Rocky 1.Let me start by saying that the reason you should unban us is because we have a lot of ideas to put on Fantendo. We cant do that if we're banned 2. We don't sockpuppet, no matter what. 3. I don't know why she lied. Ask Aurora. 4. I can't stress to you how truthful I'm being. If this wasn't the truth, we'd not be having this discussion. Hey dumbshit, our parents want to talk to you. I think you've heard this from my dad, but I've just got to say, I'm sick of this bullshit. Drake, Aurora and I are all innocent. If you don't believe us that's too damn bad. Unban us and we will show you how much we'll contribute. Ignore my Terrence's last comment. He's still very upset about you placing a firewall on him. N. Valentine 22:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC)N. Valentine Okay Dad told me you would talk it over with the other sysops. So? What's the verdict? Cobweb, don't you see? I heard from my brother and sister. I know you banned us on Fantendo. I ask one question: Why do you think that what Alicia said proves that we can be the same people? What could we gain from sockpuppeting, except bans? Drake was here! 02:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC)The Drakeman I promise to never bring Alicia up again. If you just give me one slight chance, I will prove to you I will not only watch what I say, but also do more for the Fantendo wiki. I'll also devote my energies to making this site better as well, so the only thing I ask from you is a second chance. Just so you know, you haven't responded yet. Take a look at the above, think about it, and get back with me, okay? What evidence do you want? Do you NOT read ANY of our many blogs where Alicia steals my dad's laptop to bypass her own bans? Are you ignoring that completely? And by the way, my dad want's to talk to you about this. Please Can you let us contribute to Fantendo again? We did not sockpuppet. We promise that we didn't Showgirl 01:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Showgirl I am sorry that I lied. Sometimes, when I feel that people are against me, I lie to get out of it. I'm seeing a specialist about this bad habbit and trying to work on this. But believe me when I say this, and this is on my honor, I will contribute effectively to Fantendo and Userverse as well. Count on it! Again, sorry I lied to you. I hope we can be friends. I saw what you've told daddy. Can you also consider the fact that Alicia does steal our laptop and does in fact hijack Drakeman and Rocky's account? Well I'm sorry you don't believe us. But I'm telling the truth about this. Do you also still believe that I'm Alicia? Like Daddy said, all you really have are our words, and if you won't take that, then we have no case. go away Look, I don't know who you are but you better stop picking on my girlfriend I know you were talking about Showgirl and I wasn't flaming you. Okay, let's get this settled. First, tell me what this is about. I know why you aren't responding. It's because you know you're wrong and that you were bullying my sons and daughter. But everything was fine with you until I got involved. Now, you want nothing to do with any of us. How cowardly can you get? I'm not here to try and antagonize you. I was told by my sons that you drove him away from a site that they've been on for the past few months. He said you were talking about a young lady who bothers him. You got the idea that they were the same people, which is apparently some sort of bad thing. So you drove him off the site. Now tell me, how did this young lady come about in all of this? More importantly, why? If you don't respond, it means you are ducking me and my children for, as stated in a different way above, you know you are in the wrong. N. Valentine 21:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC)N. Valentine P.S. What's your name? I want to be able to address you properly. OK, first of all, you seem to have trust issues. You think that Drake would impersonates others, and that he is impersonating his brother and sister. I've seen them on this website for the past few months, usually at the same time as each other. Also, Drake and Terrence showed me all the blogs where they mention this young lady's actions and I agree, I too would get tired of it. But this young lady really does bother Drake, and we've requested numerous restrainig orders ever since Drake was ten years old. But I've had a long talk about both of them talking to much at the wrong time, as well as Terrence's attitude. I think they won't cause trouble on your website anymore. I hope you will forgive them. I have also taken notice of your blog called "It all comes together". You are very good at fabricating explanations for situations you THINK happen. But notice you don't have ANY proof of your explanations. You just speculate on situations you don't know about. My children have also showed me where you've placed a firewall against my daughter, Aurora, for the longest of the three. She was on the site for the least amount of time and you've already ostricated her, for no reason at that. Sure you think she's this young lady who was causing trouble on your site as well, but, again, YOU DON'T HAVE PROOF OF THAT. What kind of boy are you, to pick on girls? And that's another thing. You seem to pick on women more than anyone. Does your mother approve of that? But getting back to what this is about, Drake and Terrence won't cause anymore trouble on your website. Aurora has done nothing to deserve the firewall for a year. Reply to me how you feel about this. N. Valentine 00:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC)N. Valentine First of all,you seem to not know how you are supposed to talk to your elders. My first reaction was to email you about this and tell your parents what you've said to me. But then, I would be just like you, a coward who doesn't believe in solving his own problems head on. Sure, Drake, Terrence and Aurora got me involved, but they tried to solve it on their own, not hide behind a long firewall. That is a cowardly manuever, and I have no respect for cowards. I believe you probably have a great deal of fights to contend with, using that kind of language to others, especially adults. But, like you said, I wouldn't know "what you're like in real life". That brings us to the second topic. You don't know us in real life either. All you really have is our words, and my wife and I have told Drake, Terrence and Aurora this and take it as you will: Words are like asses. Unless there is something physically wrong with them, everyone has an ass, and it usually stinks. If you don't know what that means, it means everyone can talk, but what they say usually depreciates their appeal. Anyway, what I'm saying is that on these sites, all you've got is our words. Third, Drake might be an idiot and a chatterbox, but he isn't a liar. He has never lied to me, because if he does, I find out for myself anyway. This young lady that you mention does indeed bother my son, and I have had her arrested on stalking, assault, and breaking and entering. Terrence is another one who is always truthful. He has a bad attitude, but at least he's honest. Aurora, on the other hand, has told more than her share of lies. We are seeing a therapist for that exact reason. If you don't believe any of my children, that is YOUR problem that YOU need to deal with. Don't make your problems someone else's problem, which is also cowardly. Fourth, you mentioned that this young lady tried to get my sons and daughter kicked off of the website. As you can see, it worked, didn't it? You've blocked them with a firewall, which is what this young lady wanted. So you did play right into her hands. Sounds like whatever she said was enough to make YOU take action. Lastly, the only reason I even give a flying fuck about this at all is because my children rarely ask for help on anything, even their troubles with the young lady and my daughter's "boyfriend". When it comes to those situations, My wife and I intervene when it is out of control. But because Terrence has asked me to help him, I will see to it that this bullshit is resolved and you forgive them. N. Valentine 01:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC)N. Valentine You can keep trying to turn this on me, but it seems you don't even read yourself. You know what I think? What I think is "Would a normal person be this unforgiving?" As well, "Would a normal person be this paranoid?" I bet you do this to everyone you think (key word: THINK) is suspected of wrongdoing. You don't know our life except for what my sons have told you, and trust me that isn't much. Also, bullying? You think that I'm bullying you? You really are very paranoid. Finally, what "proof" do you want? You are right about one thing: I am being beligerent. Somewhere during this time, it devolved into an accusation contest. This doesn't look good at all, for either of us. Now to address your points: 1. I only said my son was an idiot because I was being very honest in my opinion of him. 2. Terrence, not Drake, isn't going to let this go. If I take my hands off of this situation, he said he is going to try and get you demoted or whatever he said. 3. I will leave you alone, I just need to know that my children have ben absolved because they are innocent. It's been long enough. As Terrence has told you, enough time has passed. What is the outcome of the discusion of my children's ban. If you aren't going to respond, then that means you didn't do it, and that means Terrence will try to get you demoted. You've told me that won't happen, but all I've got to say about that is: careful who you make enemies with. All right, I see. You are right that I have a job (I'm a doctor, for the record) and a hell of a lot of responsibilities. I deal with this not only because my sons and daughter asked me to, but because I've taken care of my work and responsibilities for the day. Anyway, I also see that you aren't going to budge on this subject. You also think that nothing can happen to you or that you won't be demoted or anything. You seem to think that you're invincible on these type of websites. As I've told you before, be careful about who you make enemies with. I'll let you do what you will (not that I can stop you either way), but all I'll say after this is: 1. I hope you don't act this way towards everyone. 2. It seems that you have to be demoted from being in charge of the website for you to understand the above warning. You've done it now! That's it! I've tried being intelligent about this, and to not go to the extreme! But you won't work with dad, Drake, Aurora or anyone! So if (oh wait, WHEN!!!) you fuck up, I'll be there and I'll present it to the Wikia staff and have you fucking demoted! The only difference is, I won't ask dad to intervene. All right. I see from your nonchalant comment that you won't take that warning seriously and still think you won't get your ass demoted. But like dad said, it has to happen before you accept that it is a possibility. So my suggestion to you is: WATCH YOUR ASS! Look Cobweb Cobweb, I'm asking not only as a friend but also as a caring human being to just end this by unbanning us. Just do it and we'll all just put this behind us. Please, just undo thois whole thing. Make amends Look, Terry is hell-bent on getting you demoted. You probably aren't taking that seriously, and are probably laughing at Terry's efforts. But remember this if you give any damn about anything I say: if you screw up, people aren't very forgiving. All right. When you screw up and get demoted Terry and I will tell you the same thing: Get a life. That's probably gonna be hard for you, but I'm pretty sure you aren't a jackass to everyone you meet. Who wee. What happened here! -Calling All Deadheads!-Visit this sight!:http://thegratefuldead.wikia.com 16:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) What? Why are you telling ME this? Terry is the one who wants to demote you. That wasn't funny, Cobweb. Stop trying to make us look bad just because we tried to reason with you, alright? :( God-damn, last year was just a mess, wasn't it? Dude, Really? A year, Cobweb. It's been a year. And you're still claiming I'm Degenerator. Look how mature you are!